There are a variety of wagering games to play in physical casinos, online casinos, and other gaming environments. Roulette is one commonly known wagering game that includes a moving wheel having a plurality of numbered and colored wells or ball landings and a ball that travels along the moving wheel. Depending upon in which of the wells or ball landings the ball stops or lands, the player may win or lose on each of one or more wagers. There is a continuing need to increase the level of interest, excitement, hit frequency, and volatility associated with playing roulette wagering games. There is also a continuing need to enhance the operational functionality of roulette wagering games or otherwise provide improvements to, and interesting variations of, roulette wagering games.